Mi deuda, tu cobro
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: Después de todo lo dicho, queda algo por consumar. Doumeki no está dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Shounen Ai Watanuki Doumeki
1. Chapter 1

**Mi deuda, tu cobro**

Aviso: Este fanfic es shounen ai y además podrá contener escenas lemon en el próximo capítulo (aunque no prometo nada…U) Por ahora es bastante light.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 1. Mi deuda**

Hace tiempo que sé que te quiero. No te puedes ni imaginar cuanto. Te quería incluso cuando no lo sabía, y ahora, al volver la vista atrás, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui. De las veces que te pusiste en peligro por salvar mi vida, y de los muchos tratos que debiste hacer con Yuuko para salvaguardarme. Te debo tanto que ni en mil vidas podría saldar esa deuda. Y eso me asusta Doumeki, tengo miedo a no ser capaz de hacerte feliz, de no conseguir ser aquello con lo que habías soñado. Por eso me cuesta demostrarte que los dos sentimos lo mismo y que Himawari es solo la tapadera que vela mi cobardía.

Hoy el cielo está nublado. Estos días me ponen triste. Parece como si las penas se instalaran en el cuerpo y hasta los espíritus se sienten más pesados. Sé que detrás mío andan dos, no son un peligro pero me irritan. Me invade una rabia sorda que a veces llega a paralizar mi cuerpo…hasta que apareces tú. Vas vestido con la yukata de tiro con arco, seguro que entrenas de buena mañana. Y esa es otra de las cosas que te debo…si no fuera por tu absoluta precisión al lanzar esas flechas, hace tiempo que hubiera sido la merienda de algún espíritu maligno.

Te paras a mi lado y me miras con esa expresión tan seria que nuca abandona tu rostro. ¿Qué es lo que debe estar pasando por tu cabeza¿Por qué nunca expresas tus emociones? Somos tan distintos…

- Doumeki… ¿vas a entrenar?

- Es evidente¿no, capullo?

Odio cuando hace eso, consigue sacarme de mis casillas, pero hoy no, hoy es un día triste. Le miro a los ojos y continúo mi camino. ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? Tú me sigues como si nada, dos pasos tras de mí. Sé que lo haces para ponerme nervioso, pero no pienso darte ningún motivo para ver mis enfados. No lo mereces, no mereces mi mal humor, mis gritos y mis insultos.

El camino transcurre sin incidentes. Los dos espíritus han desaparecido tan pronto has llegado. Eres mi alivio, mi guardián protector. Llegamos al gimnasio y te separas de mí. Hoy no comeremos juntos, solo Himawari y yo. Una idea que antes me hacía tan feliz, ahora me deja lleno de indiferencia. Pero ella no tiene la culpa, así que trataré de ser lo más cordial posible.

Las horas pasan lentamente mientras miro por la ventana, deseando que suene el timbre que me deje encontrarme contigo como por casualidad, que me deje admirar tu porte serio y oír esa voz que me llena de escalofríos, sensual, insinuante y a la vez ruda. Porque eres el ejemplo de masculinidad, todas te adoran y tú pierdes el tiempo tratando de protegerme. A veces me pregunto si tu don no es una maldición más grande que la mía, si el hecho de tener que estar cerca de mí para ahuyentar los espíritus no es una carga demasiado difícil de llevar. ¿Será esa la forma en que pueda hacerte feliz¿Librándote de la carga de protegerme? De esta manera aseguro tu integridad, pero te alejo de mi…¡Maldito seas Doumeki!

Suena el timbre y desecho la posibilidad de forzar un encuentro. Tal vez sea lo mejor desaparecer de tu vida. Cargo con los libros y me dirijo rápidamente a la tienda de Yuuko, sin hablar con Himawari, sin dedicarte una sola mirada. Hoy están más revoltosas que de costumbre. Maru y Moro no dejan de correr por toda la tienda mientras Yuuko y Mokona beben sake sin parar. Hoy no pienso recriminarles nada, por mí como si se revientan el hígado, si es que tienen de eso. Mi taciturnidad parece que acaba por hacer mella en la bruja, que detiene mis menesteres.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Kimihiro? – me pregunta mirándome con cara de saber la respuesta.

- Nada Yuuko, solo tengo un mal día.

- Tus malos días son demasiado frecuentes últimamente chaval – me increpa la Mokona negra – ¿no será que te pasa algo con aquel tipo alto y callado?

La bruja se ríe muy fuerte, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

- Creo que has dado en el clavo Mokona…la clave está en Doumeki…¿verdad, Kimihiro Watanuki?

Como odio a ese bicho a veces, como las odio a la dos. Últimamente me cuesta mucho soportar este estúpido juego de adivinanzas y frases con doble sentido, se me hace muy pesado. No sé hasta qué punto es beneficioso permaneces cerca de Yuuko, si lo pienso bien, me han traído más problemas que alegrías todos esos encargos tan extraños. Y si no fuera por Doumeki, los espíritus seguirían acechándome…sinceramente, no sé si vale la pena seguir en la tienda.

Me retiro de la habitación sin mediar palabra y voy a por más sake. La bruja me mira sin decir nada, como si leyera en mi mente las intenciones de una traición próxima. No parece enfadada ni dolida…incluso podría decir que asoma una fina sonrisa por debajo del vaso. No me gusta nada.

Finalizo las tareas y me voy a mi casa. De camino paso por delante del templo de Doumeki. No sé por qué lo hago, ya está oscureciendo y por la noche es más peligroso que nunca rondar por las calles, pero no puedo evitar que mis piernas me lleven hasta allí. Está todo muy silencioso, pero la escena es tan bella que me quedo pasmado observándola. Nadie puede negar que es un privilegio vivir en un templo en medio de una gran ciudad como ésta. Aparte, el jardín es precioso. Invadido por tenues luces anaranjadas, se deja acariciar por la suave brisa que recorre sus rincones. El aroma de los cerezos invade el lugar, hasta se podría decir que tiene su propia melodía. Me apoyo contra la puerta y cierro los ojos, disfrutando al máximo del momento.

Solo falta él para que todo sea perfecto…

- Eh tú¿a quién esperas? – me habla su voz, salida de la nada, por encima del hombro.

Me estremezco ligeramente. No había oído su llegada, me coge por sorpresa y no sé qué decirle. Realmente…¿por qué estaba allí?

- Un…espíritu – respondo sin mucha convicción – un espíritu me perseguía y al pasar por aquí delante se disipó. Supongo que tu casa debe conservar parte de tu aura.

- Está bien – me responde mirándome muy fijamente – ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Mi pulso se acelera, mi corazón se desboca. Sé que no puedo, más bien que no debo.

- Lo siento Doumeki, sabes que mañana me espera mucho trabajo con Yuuko. No puedo permitirme el lujo de trasnochar.

- Vaya con el niño pequeño…que si no se porta bien mamá Yuuko lo castigará - se burla con su típica cara inexpresiva.

Él es así, siempre intentado burlarse de mí, menos en cuanto al tema de los espíritus se refiere. Sería capaz de asustarme por el fantasma de una mosca que él no haría ningún comentario jocoso. Se preocupa hasta de que no me acompleje de mi problema.

Estoy empezando a odiarme a mí mismo. Me largo.

- Sí claro… hasta mañana Doumeki.

- ¡Hey tú! Para mañana quiero maki sushi y arroz con curry. Y de postre un sakura mochi muy blandito.

- Lo tendrás preparado cuando suene el timbre.

Me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a marchar pero él me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí hasta que vuelvo a encararlo. Lo tengo muy cerca de mí, puedo notar su respiración empañando mis gafas. Me aprieta tan fuerte que me hace daño en la muñeca.

- Suéltame Doumeki, debo irme.

- No sin que me digas antes qué te pasa.

Su voz expresa determinación y sus ojos tanta fuerza que acabo por mirar al suelo.

- No me pasa nada.

- Mientes, hoy lo comentaba con Himawari, ella también opina que estás algo cambiado.

- No es asunto tuyo.

Siempre me obliga a decir cosas que no quiero. Me aprieta más fuerte de la muñeca mientras el cielo empieza a llorar.

- ¡Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! – me grita obligándome a mirarle con su mano en mi mentón - ¡No me digas lo que es asunto mío o no¿Acaso solo Himawari puede preocuparse por ti¡Contesta!

Está celoso. Doumeki rebosa rabia por todos los poros de su piel. Vuelvo a ser el causante de su desgracia, vuelvo a hacerle infeliz. Suéltame por favor…no quiero hacerte más daño…

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla, mojando su mano que aún mantiene mi mentón cogido, confundiéndose con la lluvia que ya nos empapa a los dos. Lo empujo y salgo corriendo tan rápido como puedo, si miro hacia atrás, si doy un traspié sé que nunca podré hacer lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Estoy dispuesto a decirte adiós, Doumeki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi deuda, tu cobro**

Aviso: Este fanfic es shounen ai. Sé que en el anterior capítulo prometí un poco de lemon, pero… ¡ se me está resistiendo! Así que paciencia, que todo llegará.

Muchas gracias a las que me habéis enviado reviews, y a las que no, pero lo habéis leído….tambien!

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 2. Tu cobro **

Llego a mi casa exhausto y casi sin aliento. La carrera bajo la lluvia se ha cobrado un alto precio…ya noto como la fiebre empieza a nublar mis sentidos. La ropa se pega a mi como una segunda piel y casi no puedo respirar…en este estado no sé si seré capaz de llegar hasta la cama.

Me deslizo lentamente por el pasillo. Mis brazos no responden y mis piernas son incapaces de mantenerme en pie. Parece como si la decisión tomada hubiera acabado con mis ganas de vivir, como si después de él ya no quedara nada por lo que seguir luchando. Doumeki se ha quedado con más de lo que podía darle y sin embargo no era lo suficiente que se merecía.

Dejando de luchar contra la gravedad, caigo de rodillas al suelo y mis manos no pueden parar el resto del cuerpo. Siento un líquido caliente recorriendo mi cara, allí donde se han clavado los cristales de las recién destrozadas gafas. Ni siquiera el sabor metálico y espeso de la sangre me devuelve a la realidad.

Tendido en el suelo me doy cuenta de que mañana seré incapaz de volver al instituto. Pero bien pensado… no sé si vale la pena. Lo único que me impulsaba a seguir allí eran él y ella. Aunque de un tiempo hacia aquí, solo era él. Él y su profunda mirada, él y sus palabras silenciosas que tanto me costaban descifrar. Supongo que se preocupará por mí, aunque, después de mi actitud de hoy, no sé si querrá volver a verme. Quizá sea lo mejor. Que después de un tiempo de rencor, me olvide para siempre y sea capaz de buscar a alguien mejor que yo, de encontrar la felicidad.

Quizás Yuuko también se de cuenta de mi ausencia cuando se encuentre rodeada de su propia inmundicia, sedienta y famélica. Me pedirá que vuelva, pero esta vez me negaré. No pienso volver a ser su fiel perro nunca más. Se acabó la tontería. Voy a desparecer para todos y voy a realizar la función para la cual estoy destinado: la de atraer a los espíritus para que no dañen a los demás. Mi destino, lo inevitable a lo que siempre se refiere Yuuko, es ser un sacrificio humano… e intentaré durar lo máximo posible. Quizá hasta que algún ente particularmente macabro decida darse un banquete con mis enjutos huesos.

El chirrido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose me saca de mis ensoñaciones pesimistas. Con el cansancio y la fiebre me he olvidado de cerrar bien la maldita puerta vieja. Genial, tantos problemas con lo sobrenatural para morir finalmente a manos de un asesino mediocre. No hay justicia en este mundo. Me volteo sobre mi mismo con dificultad, tratando de adivinar el rostro del recién llegado entre las sombras, pero resulta inútil. Sin gafas soy incapaz de ver más allá de mis narices.

Unos pasos humedos se acercan hasta mí. Mi cuerpo exhausto espera lo peor: un golpe, una patada, una cuchillada…incluso un balazo entre ceja y ceja. Cierro los ojos esperando lo inevitable. El sonido es cada vez más próximo, en tres pasos me habrá alcanzado. Veo como dos manos se acercan a mi cuello y presiento que esto es el fin. Pero las manos pasan de largo y me acarician el rostro con ternura. Con una delicadeza que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Atónito, intento enfocar mi nublada vista, intentando adivinar rasgos y facciones.

Eres tú, el que nunca se da por vencido.

- Doumeki…

- Eres un estúpido, Kimihiro. – me increpa con voz suabe – Si no llego a venir, quién sabe si mañana serías capaz de ponerte en pie.

Lo ha vuelto a conseguir. Vuelvo a sentirme la más pesada de las cargas que alguien puede soportar. Como respuesta obtiene el más obstinado de mis silencios. Estoy tan agotado que no puedo ni luchar conmigo mismo. Remordimientos, ansiedad y miedos se esconden en alguna parte de mi cabeza latiente. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de aquellas manos cálidas que aun se posan en mi fría piel.

De repente siento como la sensación desaparce, dejando paso la ingravidez fruto de unos brazos firmes que me levantan del suelo. Doumeki me arropa contra su pecho, protegiéndome del frío. Oigo el latido de su corazón acompasándose con su respiración, pausada y tranquila. Quizás esta es una de las pocas veces que he conseguido relajarme cerca suyo. Disfruto del momento, quién sabe si a parte de la primera, también es la última.

Domeki me lleva hasta mi dormitorio, impecablemente ordenado. Con suma delicadeza me recuesta sobre la cama y empieza a desvestirme, no sin antes limpiarme el rostro ensangrentado con una toalla humedecida que trae del lavabo. Yo me dejo hacer, consciente de que no es el momento ni poseo las suficientes fuerzas como para negarme a ello. Poco a poco me va desabrochando los botones de la camisa, hasta dejar al descubierto mi torso blanco y delgaducho agitándose fuertemente debido a mi respiración dificultosa.

Luego me desabrocha los pantalones y me los saca junto con la ropa interior. Sus manos son firmes y decididas, no duda ni un instante en sus acciones. Parece como si hubiera hecho esto mil veces antes… la cuál cosa no me extraña en absoluto. Es tan popular, tan increíblemente apetecible, que seguro que por sus brazos han pasado más de una y de uno. Por eso no entiendo que está haciendo aquí conmigo, pudiendo tener a quién sea.

Él también se esta quitando la ropa, hasta quedarse en slips. Siento como un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal, acentuando aun más el temblor de mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo firme, siempre escondido tras la oscura ropa de instituto o el holgado kimono, revela un bien formado torso, fruto de horas y horas de duro entrenamiento con el arco. Su piel, un poco más morena que la mía, luce reluciente. Dios mío, nunca pensé que llegaría a excitarme tanto ante la visión de un hombre…

Aun así…creo que no estoy preparado, pero tampoco tengo elección. Es mi deuda, es su cobro, y tiene derecho a hacer de mi lo que le plazca. Solo espero que mi cuerpo enfermo y enclenque no le repugne demasiado.

Pero en vez de tocarme o besarme, como mi anquilosado cuerpo esperaba, se tiende a mi lado y me abraza, acunándome lentamente. Noto como su calor me invade y como el temblor de mi cuerpo remite poco a poco. No entiendo nada. ¿Acaso no pensaba cobrar aquello que sus mudos labios pedían a gritos desde hacía tanto tiempo?

- Duerme y descansa Kimihiro – me susurra al oído tiernamente – mañana será otro día.

Mi boca se curva en una imperceptible sonrisa, mi cuerpo se relaja por completo y mis ojos se cierran. Lo último que recuerdo es su suave respiración agitando mis cabellos.

* * *

Es muy corto… lo siento!!!! Es que si intento forzarlo sé que me voy a estancar, y por narices que esta la acabo! Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible.

Un beso muy grande!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi deuda, tu cobro**

Aviso: Este fanfic es shounen ai.Me he aplicado un poco y la historia va subiendo de tono…pero aun me queda mucho que pervertir.

Muchas gracias a las que me habéis enviado reviews, y a las que no, pero lo habéis leído….tambien!

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 3. Deuda saldada**

Abro los ojos pesadamente, al parecer, se niegan a abandonar el dulce sueño en el que estaban sumidos. Me siento un poco incómodo. La fiebre no ha desaparecido del todo y noto los músculos de mi cuerpo agotados. La de ayer no fue una noche apacible, pero ahora estoy bien. Y todo gracias al que duerme a mi lado, al que me demostró que valía la pena seguir adelante. Cada vez te debo más Doumeki.

Aun duerme. Ayer me venció el sueño de manera que mi cabeza quedó apoyada contra su pecho. Hoy, a pesar de haberme movido, su abrazo sigue imperturbable alrededor de mi cintura. Puedo notar sus grandes manos apresándome y su pecho contra mi espalda protegiéndome, como siempre. ¿Tendré que resignarme a ello¿A que sea mi escudo para siempre¿A exponerle constantemente a peligros que no merece? La pesadumbre vuelve a mí. Quizás sea algo que nunca podré solucionar….¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Que pasa, Kimihiro? – me pregunta la voz de Doumeki, demasiado clara para acabar de despertarse.

- ¿Estás despierto? Pensé que aun descansabas.

- Contesta la pregunta. He notado como tu cuerpo se tensaba. Y olvida lo de mentir, creo que ya hemos dado demasiados rodeos.

Titubeo. ¿Como puedo explicar que mis negativas son fruto de mi necesidad de protegerle?

Me deshago de sus brazos y me siento en la cama.

- Voy ha hacer el desayuno – anuncio con voz neutra.

- No – responde él cogiéndome firmemente por la muñeca – esta vez no te escapas. No puedes huir a ningún otro lugar así que esta vez te toca enfrentarte a mí.

Me giro y lo veo sentado en la cama. Su actitud no es la de siempre. Aquellos ojos profundos ya no muestran la determinación que le caracteriza, dejan entrever algo más. ¿Tristeza? Es la primera vez que muestra algún tipo de debilidad ante mí… Un tanto abatido me mira fijamente, anhelando una respuesta que no le haga sufrir aun más.

Un escalofrío de culpabilidad recorre mi espalda.

Vaya, soy un completo inútil. Estaba tan ofuscado en no ser una carga, en no ocasionarle ningún daño indirecto, que no había pensado en el porqué de aquella actitud protectora. Siempre había sabido que él sentía algo por mí, pero nunca llegué a pensar que el sentimiento fuera tan intenso. Si tanto se sacrificaba por mi seguridad debía ser porque había algo demasiado fuerte que le empujaba a ello. Por encima de gritos, insultos y comportamientos infantiles. Y yo lo había ignorado completamente, había pasado por alto que él debía estar pasándolo mal por tanta negativa y tanto desprecio.

Acerco mi mano a su cara y la acaricio levemente. La tristeza se convierte en sorpresa y después aparece un tenue rubor el sus mejillas. La imagen hace que me entren unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Le quiero, y lo que venga después será algo que afrontaremos entre los dos. Ya no importa nada más.

- No pasa nada…ya no hay ningún problema.- afirmo sonriéndole sin dejar de acariciar su ya tranquilo rostro. – Mientras estés cerca de mí, mientras sigas siendo mi ángel protector, todo estará bien.

Él me mira, fijamente mientras me coge la mano que tengo en su rostro y la besa. Otro escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo. No sabía que algo así podría ser tan sensual. La verdad es que hay muchas cosas sensuales en él, empezando por su fuerte torso desnudo, continuando por sus facciones varoniles e incidiendo en su comportamiento misterioso y reservado.

Sus ojos se entrecierran, sus comisuras se ensanchan. Está sonriendo, Doumeki ha sido capaz de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro siempre serio. A decir verdad… no le queda nada mal.

- En que…¿En que estas pensando¿Porque no dices nada? – le increpo con un leve temblor en la voz.

Él suspira, apoyándose contra la cabecera de la cama, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia el techo.

- Porque no tengo nada que decir, lo has hecho tú por mí. Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que te quiero Watanuki, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarte escapar por nada. Ni por los espíritus, ni por tu obsesión por Himawari. Ni siquiera por tu estupidez…o la mía. Así que llegados a este punto, sobran las palabras.

La obviedad de sus palabras hace que me sienta estúpido y culpable a la vez, pero el sentimiento dura poco al quedar eclipsado por unas manos que me toman de la cintura y por unos labios que se unen con los míos. Noto su lengua pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi boca, para violar aquel lugar donde aun nadie había penetrado. Entreabro los labios un poco, dejándole paso y él aprovecha para explorar cada rincón, con furia, con determinación. Parece como si llevara toda la vida besando…seguro que tiene mucha más experiencia que yo.

Mientras, sus manos no pierden ni un instante y reptan por la piel de mi espalda, acariciándome y haciéndome sentir como nunca antes me había sentido. Y es que me siento en paz. Siento como todo se recoloca, como el mundo adquiere significado. Como si todo lo que me faltara para sentirme vivo fueran él y sus manos, él y su aliento que ahora recorre mi cuello, buscando un sitio muevo que morder, que erizar.

La situación está llegando demasiado lejos. Tanto, que empiezo a notar como algo más se va animando. No puede ser… ¡Ahora no¡No estoy preparado!

- Vaya, vaya… veo que hay algo que reclama atención…- ríe él divertido – ¿Que tal si le invitamos a la fiesta?

- ¡No! – grito rápidamente, antes de que intente algo. Estiro de las sábanas y me tapo cuan largo soy.

- ¿No?- pregunta extrañado – Pero si hace un momento estabas…

- Lo siento Doumeki…creo que no estoy preparado. Sé que debes cobrar aquello que mereces y yo no quiero decepcionarte…

Él me mira extrañado, no puede entender qué es lo que me avergüenza.

- ¿Cobrar¿De qué estás hablando Kimihiro? Aquí nadie cobra nada.

- Pero tú… te mereces tener aquello que deseas. Te prometo que pronto te dejaré que me, que tu me…ya sabes, que…

Me sonrojo hasta extremos insospechados. Mi piel siempre tan blanca, puede confundirse con el granate de las colchas. ¿Como puedo ser tan mojigato para hablar de estos temas¿No representa que ya soy un poco mayor? Además¿Por qué me avergüenzo, de qué tengo miedo? Él me quiere, y no creo que pueda hacerme ningún daño. Aun así…

- Kimihiro- me nombra él sacándome de mis ensoñaciones - vamos a hablar las cosas tranquilamente. Explícame porque tienes miedo de decepcionarme, lo otro vendrá después.

- Es que tú…tú eres tan fuerte y yo soy tan… débil…que pensé que quizás te habías hecho una idea equivocada de mí. Y por eso, yo…

¡Maldita sea! Si hace dos días alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría confesando a Doumeki, dentro de mi propia cama, que creía que yo era un enclenque y que no estaba a su altura me hubiera puesto a reír como un loco y probablemente, le hubiera odiado hasta la muerte. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, disfrutando de sus besos y caricias e intentando explicar algo que no entiendo ni yo mismo.

- Vaya, no sé porqué pero me da la impresión de que voy a tener que reunir mucha paciencia contigo…- me dice seriamente.

- ¡Oye! – exclamo indignado.

- Escúchame bien -me dice acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí - aunque te lo voy a repetir cuantas veces sea necesario. Te quiero, y solo por ello ya me pareces el ser más perfecto del mundo. Eres mío, y no permitiré nunca que te alejes, ni un ápice. Estaré siempre que me necesites, seré tu sombra. No pienso perderte Watanuki, aunque tenga que pelearme por ti con todos los espíritus de este y del otro mundo.

Eso sí que esta siendo una declaración en toda regla. Aunque a decir verdad, su cuerpo empujándome contra el colchón, sus dos manos a lado y lado de la cabeza y sus piernas apoyadas muy cerca de las caderas, permitiendo un control completo de mi cuerpo, ayudan a dar un golpe de efecto importante.

Y en cuanto a lo otro, no te preocupes…esperaré lo que haga falta, pero no dudes ni un momento que eres muy, muy, muy apetecible… sino pregúntale a los que me rehuyen. Y si quieres, - me dice aproximándose a mi oído y bajando la voz en un susurro - también puedes preguntarles…por qué lo hacen.

No he visto su cara, pero puedo imaginarla. La verdad es que, después de esto, si fuera un espíritu tendría pocas ganas de acercarme a Doumeki. Él es…posesivo. Sí, esa es la palabra.

Así que la deuda está saldada… ahora que soy su posesión, ya no le debo nada. Que tome gratuitamente aquello que desee.

* * *

No he cumplido mi promesa de lemon…así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero, sea el último.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi deuda, tu cobro**

Aviso: Este fanfic es shounen ai y este capítulo, en concreto, lemon. Me he aplicado un poco y la historia ya ha subido mucho de tono, no os podéis que quejar.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Capítulo 4. Consumación **

Parece mentira, pero ya no queda ni rastro del cansancio del día anterior. El dolor, el agotamiento, la fiebre…todo va remitiendo, hasta el punto de sentirme como nuevo. Y sé que todo se lo debo a él, a ese que sigue durmiendo mientras yo hago el desayuno. La verdad es que ya hizo demasiado siguiéndome hasta aquí y cuidándome toda la noche. Después de sus insinuaciones le he dejado en la cama y he huido con la excusa de preparar algo de comer.

Quizás no debiéramos habernos tomado el día libre… no sabré como justificarle a Himawari que tanto Doumeki como yo faltamos el mismo día a clase. Aunque a lo mejor no sea necesario poner excusas, quizás ir con la verdad por delante no sea del todo malo. Después de todo, ahora que sé que le quiero y que el sentimiento es recíproco, no tengo de qué asustarme. Y a quién no le guste, que no mire.

Mientras voy friendo el arroz, recuerdo como he conseguido escapar de las garras de Doumeki. ¡Dios¿Como puede llegar a ser tan insinuante, provocativo y descarado? Este hombre no tiene ningún tipo de reparo en ponerme en situaciones vergonzosas…

"No dudes que eres muy, muy, muy apetecible…" Las palabras se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez. No me las puedo sacar de la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que las recuerdo…un escalofrío me recorre de arriba a bajo. Pero si solo fuera eso, si mi…emm…si mi…no se levantara…pues quizás no olería tanto a quemado…

¿Quemado?

¡Ahh¡Por Dios¡El arroz se está quemando¿Se puede saber que te está pasando Kimihiro¡A ti nunca se te había quemado nada¡Eres un excelente cocinero! Es por culpa del ese maldito Doumeki…si no me perturbara tanto, si cada una de sus caricias no fuera electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, si estos fuerte brazos que me rodean por la cintura no me hicieran sentir en el cielo…

Brazos. Cintura. Aliento en mi cuello. Lengua recorriendo mi piel.

- ¡¡Doumeki¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – grito fuera de mí. Me ha pillado en un momento muy delicado.

- Pues vete acostumbrando porque no pienso desaprovechar ni un instante sin disfrutar de ti – responde con su voz seria sin dejar de acariciar mi cintura.

- ¿No estabas durmiendo? – pregunto haciendo caso omiso de sus insinuaciones.

- No.

- ¿Acaso el señor perfecto es capaz hasta de no dormir?

- Es que…tenía hambre – se excusa.

Hambre. Pues menuda suerte la suya. Me deshago de su abrazo y cojo la sartén, mostrándole el contenido requemado.

- Pues me parece a mí que vas a tener que esperar un poco más.

Doumeki esboza una tenue sonrisa que desaparece al instante. Se acerca a mi y me quita la sartén de las manos, dejándola sobre la mesa sin siquiera mirar.

- No es ese tipo de hambre a la que me refiero.

Su mano toma mi barbilla, su cuerpo me arrincona contra la cocina.

- Es un hambre distinta, mucho más intensa.

Su otra mano se cuela por dentro del pijama, buscando algo a tientas.

- Que solo la puedes aplacar tú.

Sus labios recorren mi cuello, mordisqueándolo sin compasión.

- Y que sé que a ti, también te dejará saciado.

Y por fin su mano ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Doy un ligero respingo al notar como la calidez envuelve mi miembro. Con suavidad recorre toda su longitud y poco a poco va aumentando la velocidad. De mi garganta sale un gemido nada despreciable. Mis mejillas se encuentran al rojo vivo y mi piel es aceite a punto de hervir. Mis piernas, tan seguras antes, ahora no son más que dos pilares de gelatina. Si paras ahora Doumeki, juro que te voy a…

Pero no me da tiempo a pensar en ninguna venganza, su mano ya se encuentra muy lejos de donde no quería que se moviera. Él se adelanta, adivinando mi cara de decepción:

- No querrás que la fiesta acabe tan pronto ¿Verdad Kimihiro? Aun nos queda mucho que degustar.

Y sin dejarme responder me coge en brazos, llevándome decididamente hacia la habitación. Que conste que estas licencias se las permito aquí y solo aquí. Si algún día se atreve a hacer algo parecido delante de más personas, criaturas o espíritus, no respondo de mis ansias homicidas. Pienso dejarle bien claro que no soy su damisela en apuros y que no dejaré mancillar mi orgullo masculino.

Pero creo que lo que hago, es pensar demasiado. Ahora debería estar más concentrado en las atenciones que me dedica por el camino. Sus labios exigentes castigan los míos con insolencia, demostrando quién manda, a quién pertenezco. Me tira contra el colchón, sin ninguna delicadeza y su cuerpo cae después sobre el mío, caliente, pesado. Me quita la parte superior del pijama, sin darme tiempo a quejarme y sus manos no pierden un instante en recorrer todo mi pecho.

Su boca muerde uno de mis pezones y siento como se me nubla la vista, me está dando tanto placer que creo que me voy a desmayar de un momento al otro. Pero creo que ni eso me va a permitir, no sé porqué, pero tengo la certeza de que lleva esperando mucho tiempo este momento. ¿Sería muy cruel negárselo? Vaya, vaya…a veces me sorprendo de lo malo que puedo llegar a ser con Doumeki.

Con mi Doumeki, a partir de ahora.

Su boca deja mi pecho y baja hasta el ombligo dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Le cojo de la cabeza con determinación y le obligo a ponerse a mi altura, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿No te gusta lo que te hago? – me pregunta con un matiz de confusión.

- ¿Acaso te crees irresistible, semental?

Mirada extrañada, ausencia de sonrisa. Le obligo a estirarse en la cama a la vez que me siento encima suyo a horcajadas, sujetándole las manos contra el colchón y situando mis labios cerca de su oreja.

- No seas tonto Doumeki…es solo que he decidido que no quiero ser él único que reciba placer.

De un tirón, desabrocho su pijama, haciendo volar todos los botones. Trabajo extra, luego me tocará arreglarlo, pero…vale la pena.

- Mi mayor placer es tenerte a mi merced – replica con susurro, levantando la cabeza para aproximarse a mi oído.

Tiemblo de arriba a bajo. No sé como he pasado todo este tiempo tan ciego, sin darme cuenta de lo que tenía a mi alcance: un ángel perverso.

Aprieto más mis manos contra el colchón, sujetando sus muñecas. Sé que mi fuerza, al lado de la suya es casi ridícula, que con un mínimo esfuerzo sería capaz de lanzarme hasta los pies de la cama. Pero no lo va a hacer. Dentro de todos hay una parte que disfruta siendo controlada…y mi Doumeki no es una excepción.

Así que paso a la acción. Me dedico a morder su cuello, a recorrer con lujuria su torso bien formado, espectacular. Llego a la cintura del pantalón. Paso mi lengua lentamente por la parte superior de los slips mientras con las manos le voy bajando la ropa. Él no hace más que gemir. Tomo su miembro, con la cual cosa aumenta el volumen de la música que escapa de sus labios, y lo masajeo lentamente, para luego ir tomando velocidad. Su respiración empieza a acelerarse, de aquí a poco todo habrá acabado…

Pero parece que alguien no está de acuerdo con eso. Doumeki se incorpora y me detiene. Ahora es mi turno para extrañarme.

- Kimihiro…si sigues así no podré aguantar más.

- Vaya… ¿No es ese el objetivo? –río yo a medias.

- Sí…pero no así. Hace tiempo que sueño con esto…

Tres puntos para mí.

- … y me gustaría que la primera vez fuera… - se ruboriza levemente - dentro de ti.

Dentro de mi…¿Dentro de…¡¡¡De mi!!! Mi cara de sorpresa me delata, él se apresura a tranquilizarme reiterándome que no me va a obligar a hacer nada de lo que no esté completamente seguro, mientras me abraza fuertemente y acaricia mis cabellos. Yo me derrito ante su preocupación.

Supongo que si es él nada importa. Ni el dolor, ni el miedo. Nada. Solo él y yo, fundidos en uno.

- Está bien Doumeki – asiento yo con una sonrisa en los labios – yo también quiero sentirte dentro de mi.

- Dolerá – me advierte con rostro serio.

- Lo sé, y no me importa- Lo importante…eres tú.

Le beso suavemente en los labios entreabiertos, él esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Debería sonreír más a menudo. Se ilumina el mundo.

Con delicadeza me voltea poniéndome boca abajo. Noto como separa mis piernas y me sorprendo al notar su lengua preparando mi entrada. Poco después siento como algo empieza a empujar. Al principio lentamente, luego más rápido.

Dolor. Dolor y nada más que dolor. Mi garganta se desgañita en un grito que solo consigue amortiguar la almohada. Noto como las manos de sus acarician mi espalda.

- Kimihiro…- protesta él bajando el ritmo.

- ¡Continua capullo!- le grito.

Él me hace caso y sigue empujando. Lágrimas calientes recorren mis mejillas. Las manos se aferran la colcha como si de ella dependiera no bajar a los infiernos, y aprieto tan fuertemente las mandíbulas que podría haber partido cualquier cosa. No consigo evitar que se oigan mis quejidos, que cada vez adquieren mayor volumen. ¡Silencio estúpido! No quiero estropearle el momento…

Pero Doumeki se ha dado cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Me hace incorporarme y me gira, sentándome en su regazo, de forma que ahora cabalgo entre sus piernas. Con las mías abrazo su cintura. Ahora que puedo ver su rostro, parece como si el dolor remitiera. Sus ojos bastan para tranquilizarme, esos ojos mudos que siempre han dicho más cosas de las que he querido escuchar. Escondo mi cara en la curva de su cuello y le apremio a que siga. Doumeki continua con las embestidas, a la vez que toma mi miembro entre una de sus manos y empieza a proporcionarme más placer.

Ahora la cosa ha cambiado. El dolor ya es un mero recuerdo y me siento en el cielo, abrazado a lo que más quiero en este mundo. Oigo sus gemidos, que se mezclan con los míos, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos alcanzan el clímax a la vez, dejando correr sendos fluidos. Unos instantes de éxtasis nos envuelven mientras permanecemos abrazados sin que nada pueda separarnos.

Sus labios besan mi mejilla. Los míos dejan escapar un "te quiero"

- Yo también te quiero, capullo.

Fin

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que nunca más voy a escribir un lemon tan explícito, he pasado tanta vergüenza mientras lo escribía, jajajaja!

En fin, muchas gracias a Nanamii, Nebyura, Mapenpin, Kazahaya, Eriloca, Lilia Black ( cuanto tiempo chica, me alegro de que sigas por aquí!) y o-o- Nekoi-o-o ( muchas gracias por tus críticas, aunque no sé si he conseguido hacerlos más fidedignos en este capítulo, y sobretodo, por el aviso de los reviews,!) por leer hasta el final, me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros reviews, la verdad es que te sientes genial al recibir uno, te subes a una nube, XD

Muchos besos y nos leemos en el próximo fanfic!


End file.
